This invention relates to a toothbrush and, particularly, to a toothbrush having a gum massaging function.
Conventional toothbrush aims mainly to clean teeth by removing dregs of foods remaining between the teeth. There has been proposed to stiffen bristles of a toothbrush so that the gum can be massaged in operating the toothbrush. However, such toothbrush tends to stipulate the gum too hard and has not been favored by the user.